User talk:Mason717/Archive 1
How are i so cool? :Welcome to PvX. ~ ĐONT TALK 02:37, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :: Can you change your vote on the raza farmer. Frankly it'll make people look like im trying to get my own build passed x.x [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] thanks for making it featured Kbar 22:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) are you in scar? joelftw?? i don't play gw anymoreKbar 20:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I apped and got accepted for a trial. But I haven't talked to John, and it's been a while. So I doubt I'm going to get in. Mason717 19:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :: o kk. i got bored of the game. guild wars 2 trailer looks nice though. -Kbar 04:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, that looks awesome. I'm going to get Aion tho. So I may take a little break. Btw, I just got an Emmy Blade on a kath run. :p Mason717 09:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::: nice... i'm just going to chill for a bit... guild wars is getting kind of boring to me. nothing much to do. titles are a big waste of time. -Kbar 20:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ya, well school is starting up for me on Monday, so I don't think I'll be playing much at all if any. But ya, it's a lot more boring w/o you. :p 00:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::video games are boring-Kbar 02:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Life fag posted the kath solo. Fucking gay. Mason717 05:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You know you he could easily find this page right? Drahgal Meir 05:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You know I don't give a shit, right? Mason717 05:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol, i think i just got insulted by a kbar fanboy. Life Guardian 05:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm a "Kbar Fanboy" because were friends. Right. Mason717 05:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::K, take a chill pill brosef. GW is not serious business as some might lead you to expect. There is no reason to get angry because some person you will never meet posted a build about pixels to earn different shaped/colored pixels on the internet. Drahgal Meir 05:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Take a chill pill? I passively called someone I couldn't care less about on the internet a fag. I don't see anything more calm than that. Mason717 06:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::k. If you didn't care why would you call him a fag? Drahgal Meir 06:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I said I couldn't care less about the person. i.e. if he died or won the lottery. It wouldn't matter to me. But when his actions directly affect me. Yes. I care. Mason717 06:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Pixels directly effect you? Drahgal Meir 06:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::If pixels don't effect you why do you waste so many hours on wiki? You're a hypocrite. Mason717 06:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I mean, sorry for my confusion but I don't see how anything someone posts on this website can directly effect you. Unless of course they post your phone number or email or something? Also I haven't been on guild wars for a few weeks now, so no they don't effect me really. I could care less what happens on this site. Drahgal Meir 06:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::You could care less? How much less? Anyways, if you don't care why do monitor the site? And really, how can he call me a fanboy when he has you? Mason717 06:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Are you calling me a Life fanboy... Also I use this site for when I'm bored and/or procrastinating home work. And I couldn't care much less. Hope that answers all of your questions! Drahgal Meir 06:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I just think it's kinda funny that you're spending so much time defending your beloved guardian. And I see why he called me a Kbar fanboy. If he wasn't such an idiot he would of seen that Kbar was the one that typed that. Mason717 06:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Actually if you really look at this conversation, I'm defending my self right now. And I just hate how people say things like "Life fag posted the kath solo. Fucking gay." as if it meant that now its on PvX everyone is going to be using it! It's kinda stupid, and very annoying. Drahgal Meir 06:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Lol! A Life fanboy! Not a chance. This whole site is pvp biased, and im one of 3 people who actually pve. I can't wait for you to start tons of drama. Life Guardian 06:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Btw, the Kbar fanboy part came from your rit, no idea what you're trying to point out. PvX is based on the flaming of autistic niggers such as yourself, which is why drah decided to start some drama. Life Guardian 06:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::^ pretty much. Drahgal Meir 06:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::If you actually observed the game you'd see that once the shit is posted on pvx or guru it makes the run worth a lot less. If you don't believe me look at the prices of slaver before and after it was posted on guru. Kbar and I are the ones who made that build. And it's really annoying to have people steal your build and post it on a site more than half the players of Guild Wars uses. And life; your a bigot peice of shit. And yes, Kbar edited and said that. Look you dumb little cunt. Mason717 06:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Dumb fuck. http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AMason717&diff=948690&oldid=945760 Mason717 06:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Grats! You know how to link histories! I really cbf to look who posted every little fucking thing i comment on, and it's ridiculous to expect someone to. Keep your butt buddy off your userpage kthnx. Life Guardian 06:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Damn, expecting you not to be a retard it way to much. I'm sorry I even bothered. Mason717 06:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) NPA more and you might get a complimentary ban from big. Also who gives a fuck about what happens in guild wars? Drahgal Meir 06:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :ANYWAYS, I'm tired now and I'm going to bed. If you feel like continuing this conversation feel free to bring it to my talk page because I'll more than likely not see your clever little come back if you don't. Drahgal Meir 06:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi I posted sepulchre of dragrimmar perma, which Life was pissed about because he wanted to keep it to himself. I am fucking gay. On another note: SOMEONE CALLED ME A FANBOI!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--Relyk 06:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Over the past few months, from all the edits and talk page comments, the main thing i've learnt on pvx is that dungeon running is srs bsns. SRS FCKNG BSNS, DONT STEAL MY BUILD OMG!!!111!!! A kind reminder to all dungeon runners that builds are publicly available the moment you run people with it, so people will see it and prices will fall the moment you start using it - no doubt you got the build from another player, too. Not to mention that Build Wars slipped into a deep coma in the last 6 months or so, cutting down your market significantly. Considering how much of a joke 25k was for Duncan, it is absolutely no surprise prices are falling - something which I'm rather happy to see. Kbar quit the game because he's a whiny bitch and at the end of the day Mason717, fanboy or friend, you're still quite similar and people resent that kind of behaviour. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Lau mcwinnar!. Life Guardian 08:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::ima post arachni's haunt now :D--Relyk 09:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) This is stupid. Mason717 10:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : Most Definitely -Kbar 02:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) This is a pro troll comment that will cause a lot of drama. --'-Chaos-' 14:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Wow, the "build master",[[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']], called me a whiny ***** because I quit the game. I am sorry, but I do have a life away from video games. Also, I don't see what's so bad about Mason717 trying to establish his own credibility to a certain build. Credit is given where deserved. Although, no one is going to do anything about it, but it does not really matter in retrospect. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']], do I know you? Your name seems familiar. I didn't quit Guild wars because I am a whiny *****, I quit because of being forced off, and now when I can play, I don't. I posted that Kbar is Holy thing as a joke on his main page; I guess it was not that funny. -Kbar 01:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :You. Sir. Lack. Attitude. Please. Descend. Your. Testicles. And. Grow. A. Spine. --'-Chaos-' 08:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::The majority of us don't do this when we have to have a break from GWs. Take some time to read through our PvX:OWN policy and see my talk page for more (qqing here is just supporting my claim). [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Really? with Kbar Really, what's wrong with being a Kbar fan? really, really? Really, people have 6000 hours of Guild Wars over 3 years? Really? REALLY? Really, does anyone actually play this game anymore for fun???? Really, what happened to 30-45 min a day of videogames?? Really, why do people like dervishes? Really, what is the point of elemental flame? does anyone actually use it? Really, what is the point of titles? Prestige? Really, what's so great about wasting hours on vanquishing, or wasting time doing cartography. Really - thanks this has been a special -Kbar 01:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) segment :Image and status, ofc. O look I've spent hours and hours on mindless grinding. And for PvP, ranks are quite important. --'-Chaos-' 11:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC)